Minireena
Main= The Minireenas are a group of small animatronics and one of the antagonists in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. They become active and hostile on Night 4 and on the non-canon Custom Night. Physical Appearance Minireenas are small, bare, female mannequin-style dolls that accompany Ballora in her gallery, dancing alongside her. They seem to be modeled after artists' mannequins, with articulated joints and heads that appear to be simply full white masks covering a ball-joint at the neck. They do not have detailed or moving facial parts, teeth, nor eyes; the exception being during their jumpscare animation, at which time they have glowing yellow irises (likely for paranormal reasons) within the black holes of their mask, similar to Ballora's eyes. Their feet are colored in pale-white to make them look like they're wearing shoes. When on stage with Ballora, they wear tutus like she does, only colored in white and less detailed; however, they are completely bare during Night 4's springlock suit event. Personality Due to their lack of any real dialogue, little is known about their personalities save for the fact that, as evidenced by their laughter in Ultimate Custom Night, and in the Custom Night Mode in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location, they seem to have a mischievous disposition. Appearances Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location The Minireenas appear with Ballora for the first three nights, although they aren't lethal until Night 4. During Night 4, in the Scooping Room, the player has been hidden inside an old springlock suit and must wind the locks while fending off multiple Minireenas. They climb up the sides of the suit, forcing the player to wiggle to avoid being jumpscared, which in turn slightly loosens the locks. Some may climb into the suit but do not harm the player. Custom Night (Sister Location) Out of all animatronics, Minireena has two different AI options to enable for the Custom Night; # Minireena: Multiple Minireenas will randomly appear in CAM 06 and will begin draining oxygen. The screen will begin to darken to conform to how low the oxygen is. To stop them, the player must give them a controlled shock. They will then disappear by paranormally fading away. While the Minireenas will not jumpscare the player, they will allow Yenndo to attack the player more quickly as he rapidly drains oxygen as well and will jumpscare the player if it reaches 0%. # Minireena 2: The Minireenas will randomly appear after the player lowers the monitor. They will block the screen while giggling, preventing the player from doing normal tasks (such as opening and closing the doors physically and require using WASD) as well as clicking Bonnet's nose. Although they cannot kill the player, they can easily set a jumpscare from other animatronics. There is no way to get rid of them, letting them remain staying in the office until the night end or until the player gets killed by an animatronic. Up to five Minireenas can appear, depending on their AI level. Night modes where the first counterpart of Minireena is active are the following: *''Angry Ballet'' *''Dolls, Attack!'' *''Girls Night'' *''Weirdos'' *''Bottom Shelf'' *''Cupcake Challenge'' *''Golden Freddy'' Night modes where Minireena 2 appears are as follows: *''Angry Ballet'' *''Dolls, Attack!'' *''Girls Night'' *''Bottom Shelf'' *''Golden Freddy'' Ultimate Custom Night returns once more in Ultimate Custom Night as one of the non-selectable characters summoned by Dee Dee. Behavior Once summoned into the night by Dee Dee, the Minireenas will block the player's view, limiting the player's sight and causing more problems. The Minireenas will then disappear after a couple of seconds, and never return. Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted The Minireenas appears in Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted in a small cameo. One Minireena has a small possibility to appear in the right doorway of the Hallway during the Nightmare Balloon Boy and Plushtrap Dark Rooms levels. |-|Trivia = Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location *There are at least four Minireenas in the game. *The Minireenas are noticeably not there while Ballora is off her stage from the Ballora Gallery during Night 1. **While viewing Ballora and her Minireenas from the Ballora Gallery in the Primary Control Module during Night 3, the Minireenas can be seen holding Ballora's body parts. *Minireenas are the only animatronics in the game to have a different style of endoskeleton to the other characters. *Minireenas are one of the only animatronics in the game not to expose their endoskeleton face during their jumpscare, the other being Bon-Bon. *Minireenas are some of the shortest animatronics from the entire series, others being her second counterpart, BB, Plushtrap, Nightmare Freddy's Freddles, Bon-Bon, Bonnet, Electrobab, and Bidybab. *Minireena appears in the most Custom Night presets out of all the enemies, appearing in a total of seven. *Minireenas are one of three animatronics in the game not to appear in the Extra menu on their own, the others being Bidybab and Bon-Bon. **However, though they don't have an entry of their own, they still can be seen in Ballora's image. **This image is very similar to the Puppet's front view from Five Nights at Freddy's 2. **The image is also similar to its Custom Night image, except its torso and arms are in a different position. **Upon closer inspection, the Minireenas are seen spelling out "BABY" with their arms and legs. *From their jumpscare, it is unknown how they can have glowing yellow irises since there is only a sphere behind their mask. Although it could be just because of a paranormal reason. *One pirouetting Minireena will appear inside the Primary Control Module on rare occasions from the left side. *Like Bidybabs, it is unknown what happened to them during Night 5 where all the animatronics getting scooped to create Ennard. *Minireenas are one of the animatronics from the game to lack voice acting. The others being her second counterpart, Lolbit, Yenndo, Electrobab, and Funtime Foxy. *Minireenas are the second characters in the entire series who's entire backside can be seen. The first is Ballora. *From one of the cutscenes while watching The Immortal and the Restless, an image of Minireena can be seen at the left side. **Interestingly, this still texture of Minireena looks exactly like the hallucination where one can be seen twirling inside the Primary Control Module, only darkened. **A Minireena has a chance to be seen to pop out of the popcorn bowl as seen here. *The Minireenas, Bon-Bon, and the masked version of Ennard are the only animatronics in this game to not expose their endoskeleton head in their jumpscares. **The reason that neither the Minireenas nor Bon-Bon do this is because of the fact that their heads are not sectioned like the other animatronics. *Minireenas are one of the canonical animatronics from the game to lack counterparts from the Custom Night, the other being Funtime Freddy. *Minireenas are one of the animatronics from the entire series to have at least one counterpart, the other being Bidybab. *The way the Minireenas evaporate in the Private Room is strikingly similar to Baby's failing animation in the 8-bit minigame. *Appearing in seven night modes in the Custom Night, Minireena is tied with Bonnet for the animatronic with the greatest amount of appearances in the Custom Night. Errors *If the player look closely, Minireena's eyes are not stationary. They actually rotate when she rotates her head during her jumpscare. **Logically, human eyes do rotate to keep their views horizontal. Ultimate Custom Night * The Minireenas' mechanic is a throwback to Sister Location's Custom Night where they're also capable of blocking the player's view for their alternate AI enabled. |-| Gallery = Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Gameplay Ballora_on_Stage.gif|Minireenas dancing with Ballora from the Ballora Gallery (click to animate). BalloraDisassembled.png|Minireenas holding Ballora's body parts from the Ballora Gallery. 1724.png|Minireena as it is seen in one of the cutscenes while watching The Immortal and the Restless. Minireena bright test.png|Brightened for clarity. Minireena Center Crawl.gif|Minireena climbing through the front of the springlock suit on Night 4 (click to animate). Minireena Right Crawl.gif|Minireena climbing up the right side of the suit (click to animate). Minireena Left Crawl.gif|Minireena climbing up the left side of the suit (click to animate). Office Twirling.gif|An easter egg that appears in the Primary Control Module (click to animate). Custom Night Minireena Minireena.png|Minireena as shown in the custom night menu. Minireenas getting touchy-feely with oxygen tanks.gif|The Minireenas tampering with the oxygen tanks. Minireenas... evaporating....gif|The Minireenas disappearing after a controlled shock has been administered. Minireena 2 Minireena2Image.png|Minireenas in their second mugshot, titled "Minireena 2". 2624.png|The texture of the first Minireena's body. 2625.png|The texture of the first Minireena's head. 2626.png|The texture of the second Minirena's body. 2627.png|The texture of the second Minireena's head. 2628.png|The texture of the third Minireena's body. 2629.png|The texture of the third Minireena's head. 2630.png|The texture of the fourth Minireena's body. 2631.png|The texture of the fourth Minireena's head. 2632.png|The texture of the fifth Minireena's body. 2633.png|The texture of the fifth Minireena's head. Miscellaneous FNAFSL_Ballora_and_Minireena_Models.png|Minireenas as seen with Ballora from the Extra menu. Notice that they spell out "B A B Y" when inspected closely. ProjectGetonStageNOW.jpg.JPG|Minireenas in the fifth teaser for the game. NOWBrightened.png|Minireenas from the fifth teaser, brightened. Ultimate Custom Night Minireena UCN.png|The Minireenas covering the players view. Cn_lolbit.jpg|Minireena as she's introduced for Ultimate Custom Night's teaser. |-| Audio = Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Minireena Minireena 2 Ultimate Custom Night Coming soon. Category:Animatronics Category:Funtimes Category:Characters Category:Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Category:Ultimate Custom Night Category:Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted